


After Everest

by stillwaters01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Friendship, Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaters01/pseuds/stillwaters01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the cliffs of medical training and military service to the Mt. Everest-personified challenge of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson knew how to handle a fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Just playing, with love and respect to those who brought these characters to life.
> 
> Written: 4/15/12 – 4/17/12
> 
> Notes: A character study of John in the wake of 2x03, inspired by the line “fell from a cliff, never broke a bone” from The Silent Comedy’s song “Bartholomew.” I came across a YouTube video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7xJ45Y9EUY&feature=related) highlighting that line and immediately thought of John - all the metaphorical cliffs he’d survived in his life, and how, to me at least, he feels more like the type to jump from a cliff, knowing and accepting everything that may come with the plunge, rather than passively fall. This is my first journey into writing the Sherlock universe. I truly hope I did the characters and emotions justice. Thank you for reading.

 

 

 

For a man who had once insisted “nothing happens to me,” John Watson’s life was marked and molded by a series of cliffs.

 

…..The steep incline of medical training’s learning curve, with the fathomless horrors and victories of the human body and spirit lapping at its feet.

 

……Jagged shards of weather-assaulted rock and smooth boulders worn to steady perfection by the same storms – the terrain and team he’d landed and rolled with at the foot of his military training and service.

 

……The murky bottom of the sudden drop from military to civilian life, obscured by a nearly impenetrable fog; a bottom not so much revealed as it was glimpsed through therapists, thrashing nightmares, and a cold hatred for treacherous muscle.

 

John had never been a passive man, whether as a patient advocate, soldier, or patient himself. As if wired into his genetic code, he refused to allow falling’s inherent fear to take hold of him. Rather than permit that terror, or worse, suffer the incapacitating helplessness of being pushed, he chose to take control. To take a deep breath, match his mind to his steady hands, and jump.

 

Each jump, of course, left its marks – vivid experiences with intimate details of the human body’s limits; the uncaring chaos of war branding him with a hole in his shoulder and a cane to support his limping psyche; the frustrated uselessness and crippling loneliness of life outside his areas of training. But they were just that: marks. None of the jumps broke him because John, if anything, was stubbornly, unfailingly adaptable. He healed from what he could, dealt with the rest, and survived.

 

Waited for the next cliff.

 

Then he met Sherlock – an experience not so much a cliff as Everest personified. An impossible challenge of a man shrouded in mystery and local legend; all twisting angles, hidden depths, and clever traps underneath a dark coat and superior air. Sherlock was a never-ending free fall; dizzying hypoxia mixed with an adrenaline born of never knowing whether the ground even _existed_. But there was no fear in that uncertainty, that seemingly endless rush. It was exhilarating, aggravating, fascinating, frustrating, fantastic.

 

_Healing_.

 

And, in the end…… breaking.

 

Because somewhere during that whirlwind plunge, he and Sherlock had become one – so much so that when _Sherlock_ jumped from a place of healing, it was _John_ who broke. And not just bone, but heart, soul, will. _Everything_. When Sherlock hit the pavement, they _both_ did; that thrilling, therapeutic free fall coming to a jarring stop, a bottom - whether through denial or sheer hope - neither of them saw coming.

 

Yet in the crushing emptiness that followed, the heavy pall of grief muting his darkened world, John didn’t regret a thing; would make that jump again in a heartbeat. Because it was all worth it. _Sherlock_ was worth it; worth even this brokenness.

 

John had been here before, broken and alone. He knew what to do.

 

One last fall.

 

One final jump.

 

He couldn’t help but think that Sherlock would know what to call this; the place where his only friend now stood. It certainly wasn’t a cliff. After Everest, death hardly seemed to warrant such dramatic exaggeration.

 

But with the familiar breath of balance shifting beyond correction, John realized that he _did_ have a word for it.

 

_Nothing._

 

The disappearing ground under his leaden feet, that final, steady jump, even death itself. It was just…. nothing.

 

Nothing at all.

 

 

 


End file.
